Here With Me
by Zei Kinomiya-Ivanov.Zeiriyu
Summary: 6 años han pasado desde que deje de ser un niño, 6 años han pasado desde que deje de ser el respetable avatar para convertirme en una presa que cazar... Yaoi
1. Una Nueva Era

Zei mira al público en general- Owó woooow!!! Gracias por leer este intento de fic

Zk: ¬¬ intento?... acaso a llegado a intento?

¬¬X Zuko querido… -le da una patada enviándolo contra la pared del lugar- CALLATE!! O no me saques de mi casillas cariño! ¬¬X porq yo si tengo peor carácter que tu padre Ozai…

Zk: X-x

En fin ya eliminado a mi querido asistente por ahora, quiero continuar, agradezco a todos aquellos que leen este intento de fic, advierto que es un alternative line, ya saben –Zei baja una cortina con una línea de tiempo- O.ò observemos ustedes están aquí –señala con una vara donde dice Aang 12 años- pero en esta historia avanzaremos un pocos hasta… Aquí! -señala un puntito en la línea que dice Aang 18 años, duda, reclamo, advertencia, amenaza, etc, etc,etc, a mi msn y correo: mortangeluss(arroba)gmail(punto)com

Zk: . los homo fóbicos serán mal recibidos

Gracias asistente querido , ya aclarado esto, comencemos

**OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

**Here with me**

I Parte: La Nueva Era

**Autora:**

Zeiriyu Chang Long

**OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

Los pasos de una persona correr entre el bosque era lo único que se distinguía, corrió con fuerza, sin importar si hacia ruido o no al machacar las hojas secas. Era de noche, lo podía saber por la obscuridad en la que andaba, se detuvo enfrente de un lago, su respiración agitada por la carrera en la que se había metido…. Cuanto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que lo vio?... ya 3 meses…. Si ya había pasado 3 meses desde que lo vio… recordó la vez que pelearon juntos en la guerra contra el señor del fuego Ozai y lo derrotaron logrando una paz fugaz…. Si una paz fugaz, donde los reinos del fuego, del agua y de la tierra traicionaron al Avatar y lo comenzaron a cazar como si fuera un animal.

No podía usar sus poderes para lastimarlos, no, su deber como avatar ante todo era él de proteger, escuchó como los soldados se acercaban y utilizo su aire-control para poder elevarse hasta las copas de los árboles y escapar de ellos, comenzó a correr encima de las copas de los árboles, logrando escapar de los soldados de la nación de la tierra, que lo perseguían. Observo como un dragón volaba silenciosamente cerca y cuando este se acerca lo suficiente a él, da un salto logrando situarse en su lomo

-Bien echo chica –dijo mientras le frotaba su piel – vamos con los demás –pronuncio levemente mientras se recostaba cansado – hace 6 años que deje de ser un niño para convertirme en un arma de guerra…. Hace 6 años que deje de ser el tan respetable Avatar para ser el Avatar a cazar…

-No te auto-compadezcas Aang, los humanos son así, lo que no pueden tener quieren destruirlo -hablo el dragón con un dulce voz- además… -comenzó a volar alto, por encima de las nubes- si tus amigos te miraran se sentirían tristes

Aang mantenía sus ojos cerrados, recordando los rostros de sus amigos antes de ser muertos, y sonrió levemente, era cierto no tenía que deprimirse, sino sus almas se preocuparían por él. Sintió el viento mecer sus mechones de pelo y sonrió, desde la muerte de Momo, Katara, Appa y Sokka decidió dejarse crecer el pelo, el dragón comenzó a volar en menor altura, muy cerca del agua del océano, y Anng pudo apreciar su figura, ya más madura, a sus 18 años era un chico bastante atractivo, sus tatuajes se mantenían ocultos a excepción cuando entraba en estado avatar, podría pasar por cualquier chico, un chico normal.

-Que tan lejos estamos de la tierra de fuego? –pregunto curioso sin dejarse de ver en el agua

-No muy lejos, tal vez a un día o dos de camino, por qué? –fue la gentil pregunta del dragón

-Iremos allá, quiero saber que esta pasando en esos rumbos –le hizo saber de lo más tranquilo mientras daba vuelta quedando acostado viendo las estrellas

El dragón se sorprendió, hacia unas semanas juró y perjuró que en su vida volvía al reino de fuego y ahora le resultaba con esto, ¬¬ a veces ese avatar estaba peor que una adolescente con hormonas, suspirando decidió no decir nada más y emprender el viaje de dos días y seguro q sin descanso hacia la nación del fuego.

El avatar estaba descansando, ¬¬U más o menos, de sus perseguidores, muchos recuerdos pasaron por su mente, recuerdos dolorosos, felices… pero dolorosos porque no volverían nunca más, con personas que yacían tres metros bajo tierra, y sus cuerpos sirvieron de abono de alguna planta, su cara se contrajo dando una expresión de dolor y cerro los ojos, no quería pensar en ello.

-Rox…. Como avatar poseo muchas habilidades, hay algunas q no eh descubierto cierto? –el dragón asintió mientras evadía a una parvada de aves – tu conoces cuales son mis habilidades dormidas?

-Verás Aang, mi deber como una de las 4 bestias sagradas es cuidar al avatar y al señor del viento, pero como para mi buena suerte los dos son uno, pues me miras tiempo completo contigo, no como a Pitio, a Finix o a Dracus, mi deber no es educarte… eso le corresponde al avatar Rocu –Aang frunció el seño

-Mi pregunta no fue si es tu deber es enseñármelas, mi pregunta fue si tú conoces mis habilidades dormidas

Ok… el chico estaba de mal humor y ella acaba de recibir una vixeada(callada) espectacular marca Vaporum V3! El dragón frunció el ceño –si estas molesto no es mi culpa! Sabes ya tengo bastante presión tratando que las naciones no te casen para que tu adolescente hormonal vengas a darme más estrés con tus días de frugilidad! – gruño molesta – y si, SI conozco tus habilidades dormidas –termino mientras bajaba a una costa cercana para poder dormir

El avatar bajó de un salto y al darse la vuelta se topo con la mirada azul nocturna de una chica de pelo negro azabache recogido en una coleta, sonrió esa Rox era sin duda un chica especial, ella sonrió de vuelta y le dio alcance, comenzaron a caminar hacia las luces de la ciudad de fuego más cercana "Sinn Féin", una pequeña ciudad situada en los territorios límites de la nación del fuego y la nación de la tierra.

Ambos jóvenes iban serios, la chica con una sonrisa sarcástica y el joven con una expresión medio preocupada, entraron a la ciudad en medio de un festival, la gente bailaba, tocaba instrumentos, charlaba y comía animados, realmente era un buen festival, donde gente de todas las naciones estaba tranquila charlando y demostrando sus habilidades especiales, como si la guerra nunca hubiese ocurrido y jamás hubieran luchado uno en contra del otro. Aang se permitió sonreír, aparte del hecho de que él era cazado como un animal precioso, no había mayor inconveniente, los habitantes de las naciones estaban tranquilos, uno q otro ladrón, y uno q otro de mente cerrada, que odia a su contrario, pero de ahí… tranquilidad.

La chica se acerco instintivamente a Aang, le agarro del brazo y fingió ser una novia muy celosa, aunque si lo pensaba bien, tal vez no era su novia, pero si era una sobre protectora de primera, pasaron tranquilos entre la multitud buscando una casa donde pudieran quedarse o algo con q comer, entonces lo vio…. Sentado entre muchas mujeres, su pose siempre altiva y su media sonrisa relajada, acerco su boca a Rox y le susurro algo a lo que ella asintió, se separaron levemente, ella busco un lugar alto entre la multitud y al encontrarlo sonrió, se acerco y de un salto se puso sobre la multitud, cerca había un grupo de músicos, estaba de suerte, sus ojos se iluminaron levemente y ellos detuvieron su música alegre para verla y comenzar a tocar algo un poco más… emotivo, un chico de cabello rojo y ojos color carmín se le acerco, y comenzaron a bailar, suavemente, gentilmente, al ritmo de la música, los músicos comenzaron a cantar y la gente volteo a ver a la pareja

****Ambos comenzaron una danza hipnotisante, donde todos aquellos seres a excreción de sus respectivos amos, quedaría embelesado con aquella, ambos seres sonrieron con complicidad y siguieron bailando. Aang camino tranquilamente hacia Zuko, y este le miro medio sorprendido, medio alegre, tenían 3 meses sin verse. Zuko evaluó la situación, debido a que sus criaturas estaban danzando, nadie les prestaba atención, él podría hacerle el amor al Avatar allí y nadie diría nada, sonrió, pero no, no era el momento. Observo al Avatar, vaya que había cambiado en esos 6 años, aunque algo era cierto… estaba más apetitoso que la última vez que lo vio.

Aang se poso enfrente de él a pasos seguros, cruzó los brazos y espero una explicación…. Y más le valía que fuese una muy buena sino él mismo mataría a ese príncipe egocéntrico que estaba frente a él, y no precisamente lo dejaría morir rápidamente. Zuko sonrió y espero la lluvia de argumentos que le esperaba por desaparecerse 3 meses sin carta, aviso o algo que le dijera a su esposo que estaba bien.

-Y bien? –dijo molesto

-Que puedo decir?... tenía que venir a ver unas cosas –dijo como si nada , Aang solo suspiro cansado y movió la cabeza, Zuko tenía que ser al final de cuentas

-Mejor apresúrate, tengo detrás de mí a una legión de maestros Tierra intentando capturarme, y aunque no lo parezca, Rox esta bastante cansada

Zuko solo sonrió y se paró, comenzó a caminar al lado de Aang y le tomo de la cintura, mientras este recostaba su cabeza en el hombro de su amado, habían pasado ya 5 años desde que se dieron cuenta de lo enamorado que estaban, habían pasado ya 4 años desde que se casaron, y habían pasado ya 3 años desde que la nación del aire comenzó su reconstrucción, con nuevos maestros aire. Y después de tanto tiempo Zuko todavía tenía una misión que quería llevar acabo…. Ser el gobernador de la región de fuego… si lo lograba, equilibraría las cosas, dos naciones que protegen al avatar, y dos que lo cazan, al final de cuentas… él saldría victorioso, miro de reojo a su guapísimo esposo y se recordó que él era lo más importante en su vida y costará lo que costará, le daría la vida que merecía, una vida sin guerra, una vida sin que lo casen como un simple animal.

Ambos guardianes observaron como sus amos abandonaban la aldea y sin esperar más dando un salto de la tarima cambiaron de forma hasta ser un par de simples lobos-murciélagos, que corrieron hasta darles alcance, las personas hipnotizadas despertaron del trance sin recordar nada, y siguieron la fiesta en la que estaban, festejando la nueva era, la era de la reina Azula.

**OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

**Comentarios Finales:**

U bueno no me quedó tan bien como le quedo la historia a la grandiosisima Hayame Asakura, pero espero que con el tiempo mejore xP

Zk: ¬¬ admítelo de una buena vez… nunca serás tan buena como ella

T-T eres muy cruel Zuko.. en fin Uù cierto, nunk seré tan buena como ella, pero hago el intento, bueno, nos vemos en el próximo chap. "1 año de dolor"


	2. Un año de dolor I:Compartiendo el dolor

Nyhao!!! O ya regrese!, agradezco a mis lectores q dejaron r/r y a los q simplemente se tomaron la molestia de leer, quién es Hayame Asakura?, pues simple! es Ashley Ketchum, la genial autora de Tormenta de Fuego 

Z: ¬¬U que es mucho mejor q tú

TT no tienes porq recordármelo WUAA!!! ;O;.. en fin el punto es de q ya vine aquí con la segunda parte, donde espero mejore un poco mi forma de escribir u,uU

Z: ¬¬U verán.. esta chik es una haragana de primera así q dejo de escribir un año y como tiene la memoria de un pez koi (o sea ninguna) no recuerda como hacer tramas y toda la onda

TT deja de molestarme…. U-ù aunq es cierto, no recuerdo cual es el método de escritura para los anime/manga/caricaturas XD pero bueno en lo q redescubro o me acuerdo, les dejó con esta parte

**OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

**Here with me II Parte: Un año de dolor  
**_1er. Capitulo: Compartiendo el dolor_

**Autora:  
**Zeiriyu Chang Long

**OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO  
**  
El tiempo puede ser un aliado, o un enemigo… todo depende de la situación y de la persona, pero si puedo decir algo… a mí nunca me favoreció. Cómo puedo estar tan seguro?... muy sencillo, mi vida siempre ah sido un juguete para el tiempo y el destino, y ellos han hecho con mi vida lo que más le plació. Primero me quedé dormido 100 años y deje morir la civilización aire, quedando yo como último maestro y recuerdo de aquella imponente nación, después, con tal solo 12 años, y con una guerra a la vuelta de la esquina, tuve que aprender todo lo que se supone tenía que aprender en 100 años en tan solo 1 mes y después, tan solo unos meses después sufrí el peor año de mi existencia… mi año de dolor.

El año que aprendí que a pesar de ser avatar, no podía volver el tiempo atrás, que no podía atravesar al mundo espiritual para traer a mis amigos de vuelta, el año que aprendí a vivir completamente solo… bueno, aunque si lo miramos bien y desde un punto de vista un poco más crítico, ese año también me di cuenta de lo mucho que amaba a Zuko, que todavía me faltaba mucho por aprender siendo maestro de los 4 elementos, y sobre todo… que no estaba completamente solo, ese año… ese año de dolor, fue el año del despertar de las bestias sagradas, mis fieles amigos, mis fieles compañeros, mis seres más cercanos después de la muerte de mi familia.

Mi vista se centra en el pelaje de Rox y Finix, se habían transformados en dos bisontes-morsas para que pudiéramos dormir cómodamente, sino viviera con ellos, podría jurar que son los animales más raro de toda la historia, mi vista viaja nuevamente y esta vez encuentra lugar entre las estrellas, que siempre me acompañaron en la dura travesía de mi vida, la lucha por la supervivencia.

-Aang… -escuchó mi nombre llamar

Giró mi cabeza un poco y vislumbró el rostro preocupado de Zuko, mi querido esposo, fijo mi vista en las llamas de nuestra fogata, mis sentidos se centran en el ruido que estaba haciendo las ramas siendo consumidas antes el poderoso fuego, y por un momento olvido por completo todo.

-Aang? – Zuko vuelve a llamarme ahora un poco más preocupado y regreso a la realidad

-Si? –respondo con una semi-sonrisa que trata de ocultar el gran dolor que mi alma siente

-Estas bien? -… bien?, una pregunta un poco ambigua… ya que si lo pensamos bien, podría responder, si estoy bien jodido, o estoy bien triste… una pregunta variable con respuestas aún más variables

-Claro –sonrió falsamente- de que otra manera podría estar?

Miró como suspira con un deje de tristeza y se acerca a mí lentamente, me mira parado, lo leo en sus ojos, esta dudando si sentarse y recostarse junto a mi en Rox o simplemente hablarme parado, al final, se sienta enfrente mío.

-Creí que sabías que te conocía mejor que a nadie Aang… y creí que sabías que puedo leerte como si fueras un pergamino abierto con letra enorme y clara…

-Lo siento –bajó la mirada avergonzado, es cierto, es mi esposo, no debería de ocultarle como estoy o que pienso –solo me siento un poco tiste… ya sabes… por lo de los chicos –respondo casi en un susurro

-Oh… -me responde sin saber que decir, sonrió un poco, no espero un gran consuelo, el pobre chico es un poco… hem... como decirlo.. "torpe" para consolar- me quieres contar que fue lo que pasó ese año? –me pregunta mientras decide arrastrarse para poder estar a la par mía

Asintiendo ligeramente mientras me recuesto en sus rodillas, pongo mis brazos cruzados sobre ellas y luego recuesto mi cabeza… cierro los ojos y convoco las memorias de ese año tan duro y difícil para mi, ese año donde pasé las peores pruebas de mi vida, y donde obtuve grandes recompensas.

-Todo comenzó cuando nos fuimos de la región del fuego…

**OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

-Aang!!! Por Dios podrías volar un poco más despacio!!! –fue el gritó de Sokka mientras se sujetaba fuertemente a Appa.

-No puedo! –dijo mientras sonreía inocentemente, estaba emocionado, al fin la guerra había terminado – UUJJJU!!! VAMOS APPA!!

Iba a tanta velocidad, iba tan emocionado, al fin podría hacer cosas de chicos normales!!! Y en eso… una imagen vino a su mente… y sin poder evitarlo, se sonrojo.

-Aang estas bien? –fue la pregunta capciosa de Katara

-Eh?.. ah si!! Estoy perfecto! –contesto mientras movía la cabeza fuertemente para poder quitarse la sonrisa del príncipe del fuego de su mente.

Katara sonrió alegre, al fin iba a poder regresar a su casa, reencontrarse con su padre y con Gran Gran Abuela, miró a su hermano, que a pesar de todo también se le podía notar lo feliz que se encontraba, sonrió sin poder evitarlo, realmente todo iba a marchar sobre ruedas, regresaba a la tribu agua para crear un nuevo imperio, tenía el sueño de hacer maestros agua en su tribu, y de hacer una ciudad tan linda, como la de la tribu del norte, y estaba segura que con la ayuda del avatar, iba a poder lograrlo.

La noche llegó a nuestros amigables viajeros, y Appa bajó cerca de un enorme lago, estaban a mitad de camino, todos acamparon felices, todos con diferentes razones, pero una sola en común… la guerra había terminado, y llegado a su fin todas las matanzas y sacrificios innecesarios.

Reunieron leña, hablaron y bromearon, y tranquilamente durmieron, todo estaba saliendo de maravilla, simplemente de maravilla; a la mañana siguiente retomaron vuelo, fueron días tranquilos los de viaje hasta el tan fatídico día en que llegaron a la tribu del sur del agua. Katara y Sokka bajaron corriendo de Appa y abrazaron a Gran Gran Abuela, la habían extrañado, habían extrañado absolutamente todo de la aldea, Aang sonrió… estaba feliz por sus amigos, pero estaba triste por él… deseaba poder regresar al templo de aire y poder abrazar a sus amigos… pero no... El destino era un poco cruel con él y no tenía a donde regresar para abrazar a X personas y decir que las extraño mucho, suspiro triste.

-Abuela!! –dijo Katara emocionada sin dejarla de abrazar- tuvimos muchas aventuras, muchos viajes, no te imaginas lo que aprendí!!! –le contó emocionada a lo que la abuela solo sonrió

-Pues yo les tengo una sorpresa- comentó mientras señalaba una de las tiendas

Katara y Sokka desviaron la mirada y no pudieron más que sorprenderse, Katara llevó sus manos a su boca, estaba apunto de llorar, mientras que Sokka no atinaba a que hacer, enfrente de ellos, después de mucho tiempo, y con una sonrisa en la cara, estaba su padre, su adorado padre…

-PAPA!!! –gritaron al unísono mientras corrían a abrazarlo

-…Mis hijos –los abrazo fuertemente mientras aguantaba las ganas de llorar –que bueno que están bien – beso a ambos chicos en la frente y los alejo ligeramente para poder verlos mejor – Katara… estas echa una mujer, me comentaron que te convertiste en una excelente maestra agua –dijo orgulloso

-Oye!! Y yo?! –alegó Sokka con el ceño fruncido

-Jaja… también me dijeron que tu habías protegido a la princesa Jue, que en paz descanse, en la tierra del norte hijo –le puso una mano en el hombro derecho- más orgulloso de ti no podría estar, de echo, más orgulloso de ustedes dos no podría estar

Aang observó todo desde lejos y estaba apunto de retirarse sintiéndose incomodo cuando escuchó como Katara lo llamaba, medio avergonzado se acerco lentamente hasta estar frente a frente con el líder de la tribu del agua del sur.  
-Papá… quiero presentarte a Aang… el avatar -La cara del papá de los chicos fue espectacularmente clara… de sorpresa, fue a felicidad y luego a una de malicia.

-Así que tu eres el avatar…. Mucho gusto, yo soy el padre de Sokka y Katara – y terminando con una sonrisa le tendió la mano para poder estrecharla

Aang aún era un niño, y no se podía esperar otra cosa que la confianza hacia el líder de la tribu, hacia el padre de sus mejores amigos, así que con toda la felicidad del mundo estrecho la mano, sin saber que iba a ser el equivalente al beso de Judas, la mano de la traición, la mano que lo iba a condenar para toda la eternidad.

-Bienvenido a nuestra aldea… Aang

Un festín fue disfrutado esa misma tarde, danzas tradicionales, comida de la más exquisita que se podía probar en los polos, y al final, nada como una buena cama para poder dormir, nunca había podido disfrutar de una tarde como aquella, una tarde tan inolvidable, fueron los pensamientos que acudieron a la mente del joven maestro avatar esa noche, su sonrisa más ancha no podía estar, sus ojos llenos de un brillo de alegría apreciaban las hermosas estrellas mientras disfrutaba al intemperie de ellas.

-Ahora en adelante todo va a ser diferente, no lo crees Appa?

El bisonte gruño en respuesta mientras observaba al lado de su amo las estrellas, todo iba a ser diferente, pero Aang no tenía ni idea de que esas palabras iban a tener un significado un tanto especial, y no precisamente porque ese significado fuese bueno, o no, no lo era. Cerró los ojos, ya era muy tarde y el debería de haber dormido hace ya muchas horas atrás, suspiro alegre una vez más y se dejó ir en los brazos de Morfeo. Estaba a mitad de un sueño cuando unos ruidos le hicieron despertar, abrió lentamente sus ojos y se sorprendió, comenzó a moverse de un lado al otro como si de un gusano se tratase, intentado liberar sus pobres muñeca y tobillos de las cadenas a las que estaba sometido, su boca tapada con un pedazo de tela, más atrapado no podría estar.

Intento ver donde estaba Appa y lo encontró a pocos metros de él, congelado por completo en una esfera de hielo junto con Momo, se enfureció e intento hacer algo de viento-control, fallando miserablemente. Fue entonces cuando se le ocurrió ver exactamente como era el lugar donde estaba, una celda de hielo con apenas un agujero pequeño y diminuto por donde entraba el agua, sus cadenas eran de hielo, intento pensar en que hacer, podía hacer agua-control pero… el problema era que no sabía exactamente que estaba pasando allí… lo cierto era que él, era prisionero de la tribu agua del sur.

Estaba de lo más sumergido en sus pensamientos, cuando el padre de Katara hizo acto de presencia en la celda, Aang lo miró entre enojado y sorprendido y dejo que hablara primero, después de todo, si lo pensaba bien, "supuestamente" no estaba en mucha posición de alegar algo.

-Aang, mi querido avatar- pronunció mientras se acercaba con las manos en la espalda y una sonrisa en el rostro- nunca espere verte tan de cerca sabes? –agarro su rostro con su mano derecha y lo giró 45º hacia su izquierda, tratando de estudiar mejor la cara de este- por mucho tiempo fuiste la persona que esperábamos derrotase al imperio del fuego, pero ahora que eso ah ocurrido… tu eres el arma perfecta para hacer que nuestro impero expanda sus terrenos

Aang pensó que su destino era cruel, ahora le tocaba un señor Ozai en el reino agua y lo peor de todo era que este era el padre de sus mejores amigos!!!... vaya maldito y cruel destino que le gusta jugar con su suerte ¬¬… suspiro y espero que terminase su discurso del porque él iba a ser Rey del Universo antes de mover la cabeza y hacer que un bloque de hielo se elevará interponiéndose entre él y el padre de Katara y Sokka, invocó el aliento de dragón y quemó la mordaza que no le permitía hacer otro movimiento, antes de que Riota, el jefe de la tribu agua sur, deshiciera el bloque de hielo.

-Maldito Avatar! –fue lo único que pudo decir antes de se arrastrado por una corriente de aire y perder la conciencia por el golpe contra una pared

-Uff… ahora.. –miró las cadenas de hielo y volvió a sacar el aliento a dragón y derretirlas rápidamente y poder liberarse, se dio vuelta sonriente y miro a Appa y a Momo- muy bien amigos, en seguido los libero- esta a punto de expulsar otro aliento de dragón cuando…

-Aang- la voz de Katara lo distrajo, se volteo rápidamente y miró el rostro preocupado de la muchacha- Aang… que esta pasando aquí?

-Katara…Katara!! –dijo mientras corría a su lado- tu padre –le señalo- tu padre esta loco!! Quiere..

-Quiere reconstruir el reino agua! –grito con el seño fruncido, molesta, por la actitud del avatar- y pensé… pensé que tu nos podrías ayudar…

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

-Nunca pensé que ella podría entregarse tan fácilmente a la ambición, pero me equivoque, y fue allí cuando me di cuenta, todo ser humano esta sobre dispuesto al poder, todos lo quieren aunque nadie lo admite – comentó dolido mientras Zuko me besa en la frente

-Más o menos Aang, es cierto que todo ser humano quiere el poder y lo ambiciona, pero también hay otros que se dan cuenta de que esa ambición no es nada fructífera y no trae nada excepto soledad- me dijo totalmente concentrado en las llamas del fuego

Entendía lo que me decía, entendía que él mismo había estado en esa situación, y él mejor que nadie sabía lo que se podía hacer o no con esa ambición, lo que se perdía y lo que se gana, suspiro un poco cansado y le besé la mejilla, estaba por seguir contándole lo que había transcurrido en ese año cuando los ruidos de unas hojas secas siendo machucadas nos pusieron alertas.

-Quien anda allí!! –gritó en pose de ataque

No pude evitar darme cuenta de que Rox y Finix parecían estar más al pendiente de lo que yo creí cuando se pararon de la nada y se pusieron alrededor mío. Y fue entonces cuando capte en algo, siempre estaba allí protegiéndome a mí…. En ningún momento los eh tenido que proteger a ellos. Los tres estaban apunto de atacar a quien fuese el sujeto que rondaba por nuestras cercanías cuando….

**OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

**Comentarios Finales:**

Que puedo decir? Más disculparme por mi falta de imaginación y hacer los capítulos más pequeños de toda la existencia Uù

Z: ¬¬U y la novedad es??..

-ignorando a Zuko-estaba dispuesta a hacer este capítulo enorme pero mi propia ansiedad me lo impidió. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado

Z: disfrutar es un término muy amplio q no se aplica a tu historia sabes? U,ú

ZAZ!!

Z: X.x

¬¬XXX bueno ahora continuando con lo dicho espérenos la próxima vez con "II Parte: Un año de dolor 2do. Capitulo: Pitio el guardián de la tierra" Nos vemos en el mismo web site, en la misma categoría y por el mismo canal informativo! nOn


End file.
